The present application is directed to a method of embedding an image into soap. More specifically, the present application relates to a method for embedding a high-resolution image layer into solid soap.
Soaps containing one or more embedded images may be useful for advertising, souvenirs, decoration, or a variety of other novelty purposes. However, images located on the exterior surface of the soap might quickly deteriorate or disappear as the soap is used and gradually dissolved. In contrast, images embedded into the interior of soap can be protected from conditions that could damage or erode the image and thus may provide a longer-lasting experience to the user. For example, an image embedded in a transparent or translucent bar of soap may remain visible to the user until the soap has been almost completely used. Alternatively, an image embedded in an opaque bar of soap may remain hidden until gradual dissolution of the soap during use exposes the image. In such a case, for example, the exposed image may reveal an advertising message such as “Time to replace the [specific brand of] soap”, or any other desired message or image.
Methods of embedding images into soap are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,720,296; 6,184,191; 6,136,764; 5,869,437; 1,827,549; and RE6624. However, embedding soap with a solid image-bearing substrate such as plastic or cardboard can result in injury or discomfort to the user if the plastic or cardboard substrate is exposed as the soap wears away during use. In addition, known methods can result in images which are blurry, of low definition or otherwise poor quality, or which may bleed into the surrounding soap.
Thus, new methods are desirable for producing soap with one or more dissolvable embedded images having one or more of the following characteristics: high-quality, multicolour, long-lasting, crisp, robust, and resistant to degradation or bleeding over time.